


In your arms.

by FoulMouthedBuddhist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Violence, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, One Shot Collection, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulMouthedBuddhist/pseuds/FoulMouthedBuddhist
Summary: Mycroft is a loving Dominant that wants nothing more than to make the Submissive who has filled his heart with love, the happiest man on Earth. Even though they both work constantly under extreme stress and annoyances.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. A busy day and a lack of food.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myc_Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myc_Greg/gifts).



> I think we can all agree that there isn't enough Mystrade content on here. So I'm going to be the one to fix that.

There was a knock on Inspector Lestrade's door at Scotland Yard.  
"What!?" Yelled Lestrade as he was fighting with the mound of paperwork on his desk, the week following up to the Holidays was always a damn mess, the Yard always turned into a zoo this time of year.

"Another arrestee punched Anderson in the face, Boss." Donovan said, kicking the door open as she held her own stack of paperwork held together by her hands and the bottom of her chin.

"How is that my problem? Anderson has a punchable face! It's bound to happen!" Snapped the Inspector who got a look from his underling. "Right, sorry. That's your submissive and boyfriend... How have you not punched him in the face?" Lestrade asked seriously, leaning back in his chair as he tilted his mug up and took a long swig of black, cold coffee.

"Maybe he likes being punched in the face in bed boss, but I think talking about our personal lives might get me sent to Human Resources... Or a therapist." Donovan said with a wink to the Inspector who almost choked on his coffee with a laugh.

"Right, go ahead and send me an incident report and I will check on Anderson in a moment. Now, go bother someone else. I'm up to my throat in paperwork from cruisers sliding on black ice, my boss is going to be pissed when our insurance skyrockets." He said with a sigh, setting his cold coffee down and running his hands through his hair.

"Don't forget to call Mycroft in thirty minutes, you know how upset he gets when he doesn't hear from you.” Donovan said with a knowing smile before skillfully pulling the door closed with her foot.  


"Right, shit. Almost forgot..." Mumbled Lestrade as he dug into his pocket to find his cellphone, unlocking it and checking his messages. Nothing, good it was quiet. Suddenly his door flung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang as Sherlock walked in angrily. "Christ! Sherlock what the fuck do you want!? Oh, hi John." The Inspector waved to the shorter man who waved with an apologetic look on his face.

"I want a case, now! It has been nearly a month! I am losing my damn mind!" Sherlock shouted with almost a growl, pacing like a starving lion foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry, Greg. I tried reasoning with him, but you know how he gets when there hasn't been a case." John said with a frown, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched his Dominant pace.

"Sherlock, no one has been murdered. There have been no grand thefts besides the common porch pirates, you know how it is when Christmas is around the corner - All your favorite serial killers or bank robbers are taking the season off, I suggest you do the same." Lestrade was rubbing his temples now, he could feel Sherlock staring bullet holes through him, goddamn this man.

"I can't just turn my mind off, Lestrade! You know this! It is constantly moving! I need stimulus!" Shouted the Detective, making Lestrade calmly lay his head on his desk, softly beating his head off the wood.

"Then have John suck you off or something, I don't know what else to tell you." Grumbled the Inspector, he was finally at his limit. John snickered, blushing lightly as Sherlock stood with his mouth gaping in surprise the Inspector would even say something like that.

"Can we leave now, I'm hungry and you haven't eaten in three days." John pleaded sweetly as Sherlock straightened his scarf and cleared his throat.

"Fine, but we are coming back." Scowled the Detective.

"I'll make sure to alert the officers on-site about that threat." Shouted Lestrade at the two as they left his office, John closing the door softly behind them. "Right, Mycroft now..." Lestrade turned his chair around, propped his feet up on the window seal and dialed Mycroft's number. He listened to it ring once, then twice and then three times. He frowned, maybe Mycroft was busy today too.

"Hello, pet." Came a soothing tone over the phone, making Lestrade jump out of his train of thought but smile wide.

"Hello, Sir how is your day going?" Lestrade asked, smiling wide like a lovesick high schooler, glancing over his shoulder as he watched everyone else busy at their desk. 

"Oh, you know I can't talk about that other than the usual 'It's a madhouse in London tonight.' Then again, when is it not, pet?" Lestrade could hear the smile through Mycroft's voice, almost making him melt into his seat. 

"Have you eaten yet today? I know we had breakfast at home, but I always feel as if I need to remind you from how busy you are." Lestrade whispered, scooting further down into his office chair as he closed his eyes. Mycroft always calmed him down, no matter what was going on.

"I have not, and I know for a matter of fact you have yet to eat as well unless cigarettes are counted as food now." Laughed Mycroft which was such a sweet sound for the Inspector to hear, he wondered if anyone else got the British Government to laugh as much as he did.

"Well since they aren't on the food pyramid my answer would be, probably not. Which also means we can have a late dinner tonight, maybe some wine if the Sir allows it?" Greg asked hopefully, making Mycroft hum approvingly.

"I will call the maid at home and have her make something for us, a surprise if you will dear pet." Mycroft zoomed in on the camera feed across Scotland yard into Lestrade's office window, smiling at how cute his lover looked.

"I like the sound of that." Purred Lestrade approvingly.

"Now I fear I must hang up, pet. London calls and all of that." Mycroft said with a sad tone, his fingers drumming on the expensive office chair he was seated in. 

"I love you, sir." Lestrade said with a smile, a faint blush going over his cheeks.

"I love you more, pet."


	2. Mycroft's office.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade gets home before Mycroft and decides to enters his Dominant's office, which is the only off-limit area of the whole house.

Lestrade pulled into the garage at about nine o'clock at night at what just use to be Mycroft's house, but after nearly four years of dating the Inspector had moved in with his Dominant. It was quite the shock to move into such a large estate with maids and security guards, but it was nice. Really nice. But that wasn't why he moved in, he moved in because he couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than Mycroft. Despite his nickname 'The Iceman', Mycroft was surprisingly very loving and patient with him. "Lestrade." One of the security guards nodded as he opened the door to let the Inspector into the estate, the same guard who had been hired through God knows what elite selection Mycroft had at his disposal like everyone else who worked at the estate. "One of the maids had just informed me that Mr.Holmes will not be home for another hour, dinner will be late tonight."

"That's alright, a hot meal is always appreciated after a hard day's work. No matter what time of night it's served." Lestrade said with a smile as he entered, slipping off his shoes on the designated mat near the front door. Mycroft was very strict about tracking mud in the home. Then again, he was strict about keeping the home as clean as possible even if he had maids to do the cleaning. Which was nice for Mycroft to worry about the maids and the amount of work they had to do, not wanting to have them overwork themselves or just throw trash anywhere and expect everyone to pick up after him. Lestrade sighed as he hung up his jacket, sauntering into the living room and plopping down on the couch with a sigh of relief. After Sherlock barging into his office and having to reset Anderson's nose for the second time this week, he was exhausted. Not to mention the paperwork. Lestrade sat for a moment, eyes closed as he tried to unwind

He must have fallen asleep for a few seconds because he didn't hear Anthea sneak up on him, then again she moved like a ghost. "Have a rough day?" She asked, making Lestrade nearly jump out of his skin as she sat down next to him on the couch. A soft smile on her face, she knew she scared him. It was almost like a game between the two of them now. 

"Dammit, Anthea! One of these days you are going to give me a heart attack!" He said with a huff as he sat up some and rubbed his face with a yawn. Anthea giggled, flicking the man on the cheek as she momentarily stopped texting. Lestrade cracked a grin, nudging her playfully. "So, are you ever going to tell me your real name?" He asked, smiling now as he knew the answer.

"You ask that nearly every day, when do you think the answer will be yes?" She asked, smiling some as she quickly typed and sent messages like a high-speed robot. "Because I have a very funny feeling that you may never find out, 'pet'." She said teasingly, making the Inspector snort and blush faintly.

"Hey, you know Mycroft would absolutely skin you if he heard you call me that. You know just how protective Mycroft is of me, after all, he did give me my official collar." Beamed the Inspector, tapping at the expensive, fox fur-lined, thick leather collar around his neck. It was a beautiful shade of navy blue with a single metal loop in the front that held a circular tag with Mycroft's name and number on it. Stylish gold trimming of ivy and swirls decorated it with the skill of some artisan leatherworker in Italy. A show of ownership, a show of love in this day and age.

"You also know that if I told him that you were calling him anything other than 'Sir' he would paddle you into next week." Anthea shot him a toothy, almost mischievous smile before turning back to her phone. Lestrade grunted, eyes wide as he tried to see who she was texting. But she moved the phone away and tutted him. "No peeking, this is all private matters you should not concern yourself with."

"It concerns me that you just told him!" Whined Lestrade, squinting his eyes at her as he tried to peek again. But this time his phone chimed with a text alert, making him freeze up. "You didn't."

"I don't know, Inspector. Check your phone and find out." Anthea smirked before rising up to go back to her office, her heels clicking against the floor and fading out down the hall.

Lestrade gulped, digging into his pocket to find his cellphone. He could feel heat wash over his body as he unlocked the screen, the same feeling a teenager or child got when caught in the act of something they were not supposed to do. "Please don't be him. Or at least let it be him without knowing what I said." Mumbled Lestrade with a look of worry.

"Pet, Anthea told me you arrived home just a few moments ago and found you asleep on the couch. I do not want you up all night again, you have a shift in the morning. Help yourself to some tea and turn on the television. -MH." 

Lestrade exhaled in a sigh of relief, almost clutching his heart as he read the text. He smiled, pulling himself upright to go into the kitchen to make himself some tea as Mycroft suggested to keep him awake. He stood in the kitchen and sipped his scolding tea the maid was already pouring for him when he entered. Mycroft must have sent her a message before contacting him. "Thank you, again." Lestrade said to the maid who nodded with a smirk before turning to the other maid to help make dinner. It smelt amazing, dinner always smelt amazing in this home. One day Lestrade was going to try his hand at cooking to impress Mycroft, maybe when he had a cheat day on his diet he'd make him brownies or cake. The Inspector walked backed to the living room and went to pick up the remote to turn on the television off the coffee table when something crept into his brain. Mycroft's office, the only off-limit room in the house. He had never been in there, he wasn't sure if anyone had ever been in there besides Mycroft and Anthea. He took a hard gulp of his warm tea as he straightened upright and started up the stairs.

He finished his tea as he reached Mycroft's office door, he stood there, staring at the door that stood between him and the forbidden room. He looked down at the doorknob, his breathing quiet as he carefully placed the tea mug down against the wall on the floor next to the doorframe. "Alright... Just a quick peek and then back downstairs." He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his greying hair as he turned the knob. It clicked and the Inspector carefully pushed the door open. The smell of leather books, tea and old paper greeted him. It was relaxing, clean and filled his nose. The office was immaculate, old Victorian decor and large windows behind the heavy wooden desk that were draped with heavy, deep teal curtains tied open with golden rope. The floor was dark oak, the walls beautifully decorated in black and gold wallpaper. It truly looked like a time capsule from the late eighteen-hundreds, Lestrade stood in awe as he pushed the door open more. He couldn't resist, he took a step in, then another, right up to the heavy mahogany desk carved with intricate designs. His hands hovered above it, like touching it would make the scenery fall apart before him. He felt like he was in another era. "Whoa..." 

The sudden smell of Mycroft filled his nose, he smiled and hummed approvingly as warmth took over his body, relaxing him. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he welcomed it. "Like what you see, Pet?" Mycroft had come home quicker than expected, finding the couch lacking his lover watching television and the silent alarm to his office going off. He had found the mug outside the room, approaching his lover quietly and standing just three feet behind him. Lestrade tensed, his eyes wide open. Oh shit.

"Oh.. Um, Yes sir, I do." He whispered out, his voice getting stuck in his throat and coming out in a croak as he stood deathly still. His face pale as he felt Mycroft hook two fingers under his expensive collar, his heart racing in his chest.

"You do understand this calls for punishment, do you not? This is the only place in our entire home I have instructed you not to go, yet here you are." Tsked Mycroft, his mouth breathing warm air on the Inspector's cheek as he leaned closer to him. Closing the space between them from behind. "Very naughty of you, what made you want to come in here? Curiosity? Or did you miss me?" He asked softly, his voice carrying no anger.

Lestrade fumbled over his words, his mind racing a million times a minute as guilt came over him, he felt as if he had failed Mycroft. The one person on Earth he never wanted to disappoint or upset, he loved him so much. But Mycroft pulled harder on his collar, shushing him softly as his other hand ran through his submissive's hair to relax him. Lestrade swallowed hard, collecting himself as he leaned back into the touch. His eyes threatening to flutter close. "Curiosity, sir. I always miss you when you aren't around though, sir." He whispered, gasping as Mycroft pulled his hair gently.

"Such a sweet man, so honest with me. Your honesty is appreciated, but you still must be punished for disobeying a rule you have known about since we started dating. Do you understand that, Gregory? That I must punish you for disobeying?" Mycroft asked quietly as the hand that stroked greying hair slid down the inspector's neck and down his back. "What is our safe word?" The Government official asked tenderly.

Lestrade swallowed hard, nodding but was greeted with another hard pull to his collar. Mycroft demanded verbal conformation. Consent. "Yes sir, I understand. Our safe word is Percival, Sir."

Mycroft hummed in approval, stepping back and leaving Lestrade standing in place as he turned to close the door and lock it from the inside. "Strip for me, everything off. Socks included." The Dominant watched as Lestrade followed instructions without having to be told twice. "Fold your clothes and place them neatly on the desk." Mycroft commanded again in a calm tone, his hands folded behind his back as he watched. "Place your hands on the desk and spread your legs." Mycroft moved once Lestrade stood in position, hands on the desk and legs apart. Submissive types always became very aware of their surroundings when punishment was about to be delivered. Standing naked in a new room amplified that as well, but could also cause a feeling of nervousness as well. "I always feared you would come in here, that is why I kept a paddle in my desk just in case." Mycroft said as he now appeared before the man, pushing back his desk chair and sitting down as he opened the bottom left-hand drawer. He pulled out the paddle, a thick piece of wood with no holes, leaving no air to flow through and cushion the blow. "Are you still okay with your punishment, Pet?" Mycroft asked seriously as he looked up to the inspector from his chair.

Lestrade nodded, swallowing hard once more. "Yes sir, I am okay with this punishment. I... I am sorry for coming into your office, sir." He whispered out, tears pricking his eyes. Mycroft stood from his desk, pushing in his chair as he held the paddle in his left hand and walking up to his lover.

"I know you are pet, we all make mistakes. Curiosity gets the best of us sometimes, there is no need to cry. I forgive you." He gently stroked Lestrade's cheek, wiping away his tears for a moment. "Now I am going to deliver five smacks to your ass, I want you to count them out loud, understood?" Mycroft asked as he stepped away and circled back to stand off to the side behind Lestrade.

Lestrade hung his head, taking several deep breaths as to prepare himself. "Yes sir, I understand. I will count out loud after every smack delivered by the paddle." 

"Good boy, I will start now." Mycroft said seriously, twirling the paddle in his hand for a moment before delivering the first smack. He paused, letting the initial shock wear off from Lestrade's system who gasped when the wood made contact."

"One, sir!" Lestrade said after finding his voice, his hands curling into fists on the wooden desk. Mycroft would deliver the second smack with no warning, pausing to wait for the count. "Two!" Lestrade yelped out, his mouth hanging open as he braced himself with the help of the desk. "Three!" His mind was fogging with subspace now, the pain giving him an endorphin high. "Four!" Tears were streaming down his face now, dripping off his chin and onto the dark wooden floor. "Five!" Lestrade whimpered out, his ass stung like fire. His mind spinning as he heard the paddle being set on the desk now, his hands and arms behind placed at his side as Mycroft now stood in front of him. Warm hands cupped his cheeks, soft kisses pressing to his tear-stained face.

"You took your punishment so well." Cooed Mycroft sweetly, his hand returning to greying hair. Scratching the top of Lestrade's scalp lightly. "You are such a good boy, Gregory. Such a good boy for me." He purred, finally pressing a kiss to Lestrade's trembling lips. "Would you like some aloe to help with the stinging?" He asked softly, but Lestrade shook his head.

"No, sir. No thank you. I want it to hurt well into tomorrow, I deserved my punishment for not listening to your only rule." Sniffled the Inspector, leaning into the tender affection and kiss. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for only giving me five smacks. I feel like I deserve more." He said honestly, a small laugh leaving his trembling lips. But Mycroft huffed with a smile, shaking his head.

"You are always so mean to yourself, pet. There is no need for more than five, you are obedient and this was the only mistake you have made in our years of dating. You are a very good boy, just made one simple mistake due to curiosity. A natural human reaction to being told a room is off-limits. I would be very curious as well if you had a room that was a no entry, you know how I am about secrets." He winked, making Lestrade giggle, wiping his face dry. "Now, let's get you dressed and head down for dinner and some wine. Shall we?"

Lestrade nodded, but not before stealing a tender kiss from his dominant. Making Mycroft giggle and pull him in close. "That sounds lovely, sir."


	3. Bedtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Lestrade retire for the night after their dinner and some mindless television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not posting these last few days. I had to go to a birthday party on Saturday, then when we 'Sprung forward' in time I was dying from allergies. Last night I took my melatonin, nighttime cold and flu medicine plus my anxiety medicine. It is safe to say that I have slept fourteen hours today. 
> 
> This next part is porn and body praising. Have fun ;)

"I want to be the big spoon tonight." Lestrade called from there bathroom where he was brushing his teeth, standing in the doorway in just his blue boxer as Mycroft laid propped up against the pillows in his silk, pinstriped pajamas. The television playing the news quietly as the Inspector turned to finish brushing his teeth, grey hair messy and sticking up everywhere. Mycroft smirked, shaking his head.

"Bold of you to assume, pet, that I will not fight you for that position. While I do love being curled up in your arms, I do feel much better with you pressed up against my chest." Mycroft said honestly, turning down Lestrade's side of the bed and fixing the pillows. "Perhaps I will allow it for tonight though." Teased the man, giving his lover a soft look as he left the restroom and crawled into bed next to him. His arms wrapping under Mycroft's hips and pulling him close. Pressing a tender, loving kiss against his cheek. 

"You don't seem to be fighting me right now, sir. Perhaps you also enjoy just cuddling with me in general?" Lestrade teased, burying his face into the crook of Mycroft's neck where his hot tongue lapped teasingly at the thin skin. Mycroft gasped softly, blushing as he brought back his right hand to grab Lestrade's ass. Digging his nails into the reddened, almost bruised skin from his earlier punishment. The Inspector whined, gritting his teeth as he pushed his hips into his lover's back. 

"Never forget who is in control, Gregory." Purred Mycroft as his nails dug in deeper, propping up his head with the help of his other arm and his hand pressed lazily against his cheek. "I know every trick and button to push to have you melting under my touch. Willfully listening to any command I give you until you are making a complete mess of yourself." He said quietly, his hand that was placed on Lestrade's ass relaxed, only to deliver a sharp smack making the Inspector yelp and blush madly.

"Yes, sir." He swooned, nuzzled Mycroft's cheek as his hand slipped up his lover's shirt and pet every inch of soft skin he could reach, making Mycroft melt into the warmth and the feel of callused hands on his body. "I just can't help myself around you, I want to kiss every inch of you." Grinned the Inspector with flushed cheeks, hooking his leg over Mycroft's as he nipped at his ear playfully.

"Even after all of these years, you are such a flirt Gregory." Smiled Mycroft, giggling as he nuzzled back more into his submissive. Closing his eyes as his lips parted into another soft gasp as Lestrade's hands found it's way to his sternum, sliding over his sensitive nipples. Teasing him lightly as Lestrade grazed his teeth over his neck, growing hard against his ass through boxers and his own clothing. "Is my pet finding himself growing restless back there?" He asked with a giggle and a sheepish smile, his own hand coming to rest over Lestrade's beneath his shirt. 

"When am I not restless around you, sir? Even when we take the car to work in the morning it takes every part of me not to service you in front of the driver." Growled the silver fox, his lips brushing over Mycroft's ear as he resisted the new urge to chomp down on his ear like a starving dog. Mycroft blushed feverishly at the idea, snapping his head to the side to look at his pet, eyes wide. 

"Gregory you absolutely filthy thing!" Mycroft said seriously, but it came out in a giggle. His hand coming back now to pat Lestrade's cheek in a playful manner, almost like soft smacks to his freshly shaven cheeks. "Though we can always explore that in the morning if you wish." He winked, now it was Lestrade's turn to blush every shade of pink. He knew how his Dominant was about public display of affection. Holding hands was even pushing it for Mycroft if he were to allow this? God his mind was running with every lewd scenario in the books. "Look at you." Purred Mycroft again, hooking his fingers under Lestrade's leather collar and pulling hard. "You would like that, you naughty thing. For everyone to see just how good of a boy you are?"

Lestrade whined as his collar was pulled, body melting as he slipped into subspace as he listened to Mycroft's words like gospel. "Yes! Yes, sir!" He didn't even realize that Mycroft had moved, turning to face him now with strong Dominant energy coming off of him. His eyes like a drill Sargent's looking at a freshly deployed recruit. "I... I have thought of it before." He said honestly, now his ears were burning with the blush as he laid still. Letting his lover run a hand up and down his chest as his collar was still pulled on. He found himself laying on his back now, Mycroft sitting cross-legged and looming over him, it was his turn to look like the starving dog in their bed.

"Tell me what you need, speak to me, my pet." Mycroft whispered, leaning down so their lips brushed together softly. His hand rubbing soothing circles on the Inspector's chest with great precision, making sure to get his revenge by thumbing roughly over his partner's nipples. "Tell me." He whispered above Lestrade's whimpers, watching as the Inspector's lips trembled as he entered subspace like a free fall.

"Let me... Let me touch you. Let me service you Sir." Lestrade pleaded, his hand trying to come up to touch Mycroft's cheek but found his limbs to be heavy. He could barely pull himself up right now, but his dominant shushed him and patted his chest.

"There are days that make me believe that you have an oral fixation, Gregory. This is one of those days." Mycroft said with a toothy smile, pressing a kiss against Lestrade's lips as he straddled the man's chest. Allowing his submissive to hold his legs as he ran skilled hands through greying hair. Working their lips together gently but lovingly as he let the Inspector gain his bearings. "Undress me." Commanded Mycroft. "If you want me, then you must undress me."

"Like a present." Purred Lestrade from where he lay, shaking hands coming up to undo the buttons on Mycroft's sleep shirt. Tossing it aside on the bed and then going to work on his Dominant's pants, but found the position quite awkward for removing the garment. "Um..." Lestrade blink, his mind fried from subspace as he tried to work the process out in his mind. Mycroft snickered.

"You are so adorable like this, Pet. Just pull them down to the best of your abilities, I fear I find this position quite comfortable, I do not want to move from here." Mycroft said with another sweet-sounding laugh, brushing grey hair once more as Lestrade did as he was told. Getting the garment pulled down to the space above Mycroft's knees, his eyes scanning every inch of his Dominant for a moment. Taking in the beauty that was before him, his hands feeling the soft skin on Mycroft's chest and legs. "Pet, you are getting distracted again." Mycroft said with a light blush, holding onto the headboard now to balance himself. He still was not use to the look his lover had when seeing his naked body, it honestly made him feel so handsome. Even after all of the times they had done this, Gregory Lestrade made his heart flutter.

"I'm sorry Sir, its just... You are so handsome and your skin is so soft and warm." Whispered the Inspector as he sat up, pressing hot, passionate kisses on Mycroft's legs. Breathing in the heavy scent of the man's cologne and ivory soap from earlier's shower, his tongue licking stripes up pale skin. "I could speak volumes of how handsome you are, how perfect you are." Lestrade said in another whisper, his hands tightening their grip on the back of Mycroft's legs as he practically made out with just the warm skin against his lips. Mycroft gasped softly as Lestrade made his way to his inner thigh, lightly biting down on the finger on his own hand that was brought up in his shyness. Closing his eyes as he savored his lover's words and the lips on his body.

"You better busy your mouth unless you want me using it for my own personal satisfaction." Mycroft giggled but jolted with a breathy moan as Lestrade did just that, his mouth sinking down on his cock as careful hands cupped and squeezed his ass. The government official could talk a big game, but he was still shy around the Inspector. His heart swelled with love every time he laid eyes on the man, still unable to believe that he managed to catch such a handsome individual. Someone that wanted to be with him, of all people.

"Stop thinking." Growled Lestrade as he lewdly pulled off Mycroft's cock, his tongue licking up the shaft and over the sensitive head before sinking back down. Humming with the hard member in his mouth as his hands slid up to hold Mycroft's hips. "Focus on me." He said breathlessly as he pulled away for a moment, his deep brown eyes looking up at Mycroft who only blushed more from the look in his eyes.

"My apologies, Pet." Mycroft said as his jaw slacked, his hands tightening in grey hair as the Inspector worked his mouth over him. That tongue was going to be the death of him and oh what a way to die. He giggled to himself, biting his lip as he held onto the side's of Lestrade's head as a mischievous look came over him. "Deep breath." Was Mycroft's only warning before thrusting his hips forward, feeling Lestrade going limp in order to to be used, only his hands remained tightened on the back of his legs. "Such a good boy. Such a good pet for letting me use his mouth and throat. Can you feel me twitching at the back of your throat, Gregory? Can you taste every inch of me as you wanted?" Mycroft asked with bated breathing, his eyes soft as he looked down at his lover who's cheeks were flushed and eyes pooling with lust. Lestrade nodded, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with his Dominant, but found them rolling into the back of his head as a whimper left his filled throat.

"There is such a sinful look on your face, Gregory. Only I get to see this face, don't I? No one else gets to see this. Do you know why? Because you are mine." Mycroft growled deeply, his hips thrusting faster with only small breaks to allow the Inspector to breathe. "All mine to coddle and use. My handsome, silver fox." Mycroft felt himself on the verge of orgasming, sweat slicking both of their bodies and dampening the sheets. Mycroft pulled back suddenly, hissing as he stroked himself inches from Lestrade's mouth who was eagerly waiting for him, tongue hanging out and hands clutching the silk sheets beneath him. "Such a good boy, such and handsome pet." Cooed Mycroft, hand pulling Lestrade's head forward by his hair, pressing the head of his cock against his lips as he came. Gasping as he rode out his orgasm, rubbing his cock against Lestrade's hot tongue as the man swallowed down everything given to him. The Inspector giggled happily, his hands rubbing up and down Mycroft's legs.

"Thank you, sir." Purred Lestrade, licking his lips clean as Mycroft leaned forward to breathe. Head pressed against the headboard as he collected himself, panting hard as Lestrade rubbed his hips now. "Water?" Lestrade asked, kissing pale legs once again as he allowed Mycroft a moment to recover.

"Yes, please." Mycroft whispered, sitting back now on the Inspector's chest as he smiled proudly at him. Brushing his cheek softly with a hand, his thumb lightly brushing freshly shaven skin. "Such a good boy." He said with a shy giggle, sliding off the man's chest as he started to redress himself and as Lestrade fetched them water with the cups located in the bathroom. 

"Here you are, Sir." Lestrade said with a smile as he passed him the crystal glass, lightly pressing their foreheads together before sitting next to his lover on the bed and drinking down his own water. His arm hooking around Mycroft's as he came back from subspace, shivering lightly as Mycroft sipped on the water given to him.

"Let's curled up, Pet. I know you always get so cold when coming out of subspace and we have to get up in just a few hours for work." The man said with a look of an adult who just didn't want to repeat the process all again tomorrow like most who did their types of jobs, but the soft kiss on his cheek made him smile.

"Um... Can I be little spoon?" Lestrade asked, rubbing the back of his head with a smirk as Mycroft sat the glass on the bedside table. The Dominant chuckled, slipping beneath the sheets as he held his arm out for the Inspector to wiggle into his chosen spot.

"What happened to being the big spoon, tonight?" Mycroft asked with a smile as his submissive got comfortable, sighing contently as he wrapped a warm arm around his lover. Pressing several kissed to Lestrade's neck and hair who held the hand that pressed against his chest.

"You give very warm hugs." Giggled Lestrade, a toothy grin on his face as Mycroft turned off the television that had been playing the news.

"Ah, just using me for my body heat. I see how it is." Teased Mycroft, causing Lestrade to snicker and turn his head to share a kiss. 

"I love you, though." Lestrade said, still snickering to himself as he closed his eyes. 

Mycroft smiled, rolling his eyes as he pressed his face into the crook of Lestrade's neck. "I love you too, my very cuddly fox. Now, go to sleep."


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft receives a call while at work, one he prayed he would never get.

"Mr.Holmes? Are you still there?" Came the concerned voice of the receptionist at Saint Bart's hospital over the phone, Mycroft was frozen in place. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the many screens before him at Central Command, pale blue eyes darting between the screen to find Lestrade. To see for himself what happened to his lover, to catch a glimpse of the bastard that had dared hurt him.

"Yes, I am still here." Mycroft said in a voice that did not sound like his own, it sounded faint, wavering and panicked. "I will be there shortly." He managed to whisper out, his mind racing, his heart aching at the thought of Lestrade injured. He knew it would happen one day, Hell, it was bound to happen to him as well in his line of work. But to finally get the call? It felt like his whole entire world was falling apart. He was no longer in control.

"Mr.Holmes, I do need to warn you that he has sustained a head injury as well. The Doctors are suspecting that he may have amnesia or some short term memory relapses. He has yet to wake up from surgery so the jury is still out on that one." The nurse said with empathy in her voice, the sound of phones ringing and heart monitors echoing in the background.

Mycroft cleared his throat, fighting back tears. He was not one to publicly cry, especially in front of coworkers that were looking at him with pity. God, he hated their stares and looks of concern, he wanted to fade into the shadows and disappear. "As I said, I will be there shortly. Please do call me if he wakes before I arrive." The Government Official said with a level head, though he was dying inside. He hung up the phone and quickly gathered his things, staring at the floor as he walked out of Central Command. His car was waiting for him as he walked down the steps where Anthea was also waiting for him. "I want a full report, 'now'." Mycroft growled, finally showing his emotions now that he was away from his coworkers.

"He was on a homicide case with your brother and Doctor Watson when he managed to corner the suspect in an alleyway. A fight broke out before your brother and his partner could provide backup." Anthea said, texting as they both slid into the back seat of the black sedan. "He was stabbed multiple times, mostly in the chest before the suspect decided to kick him repeatedly in the head while he was down. Doctor Watson provided aid until the paramedics could arrive, quite possibly saving his life." Anthea stopped texting momentarily to look up at her boss, sighing. "Sir, he is going to be okay. They got him to surgery in time and he is stable, all we need to worry about is his memory." She said with a soft smile before continuing her work.

Mycroft sighed as he still fought with the lump in his throat, resting his elbow against the car door's armrest as he rubbed his forehead. "His memory is what I am worried about..." He whispered, his own insecurities eating him alive. What if Lestrade had forgotten that they have been dating for so long? What if he wanted nothing to do with him anymore? What if his lover wasn't the same after this? What if he lost him forever? Mycroft closed his eyes as the drove to the hospital, a single tear running down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away.

"Floor number." Mycroft said hastily as they entered Saint Bart's, walking fast as they bypassed security doors with his badge. Doors really did open with just Mycroft's name. 

"Second floor, ICU. Room number three. Your brother and Doctor Watson are there keeping him company. The Doctor has a boxer's fracture from nearly beating the life out of the murder suspect, you may want to thank him for that. Scotland Yard was able to collect a DNA sample off his fists, also his face from the blood splatter." Anthea said with a smirk, glancing at Mycroft who blinked in surprise.

"I may just give him a medal." Mycroft said honestly, stopping outside the ICU doors before turning to Anthea. "Stay here, don't let anyone from Scotland Yard in yet. I may also evict Sherlock and John so I may speak to Gregory alone. I feel as if things are about to get personal." He said with a sigh before scanning his badge and walking inside, holding his breath as he walked to Lestrade's room.

Sherlock and John were sitting in chairs next to the left wall in the ICU room. John was watching the heart monitor and oxygen levels, he may have been off the clock, but old habits died hard. Sherlock was the first to see his brother, a look of guilt washing over his face as he looked to the floor. He was expecting his brother to lay into him, to yell at him for not being there when Lestrade was attacked. To call him an idiot or scold him but it never came. Just a soft hand resting on his shoulder and a small squeeze. "I'm glad you are safe." Whispered Mycroft, not wanting to wake Lestrade just yet. "I also want to thank you, Doctor Watson. Anthea told me that you saved his life." Mycroft extended his hand to John, who nodded with a smirk and shook the hand extended to him.

"I may have gone a little overboard with the beat down, but I nearly lost it when I saw Lestrade bleeding on the ground and that bastard kicking him in the head." John said seriously, huffing with a smile.

"I am sure one of your cameras caught it, brother. Perhaps we can replay it and show Lestrade or to the public as a warning to not attack an officer." Sherlock said with a smirk, resting his cheek in his hand.

Mycroft shook his head, smiling. "Or perhaps as a warning to not attack the friends of Doctor Watson, Anthea told me that they were able to collect DNA samples off of your hands and face. I am surprised that the man was still able to run away after you were done with him." 

"I should have gone for the legs." John said with a sigh, crossing his arms and laying against Sherlock's shoulder. "Or the throat." He tsked. 

Mycroft laughed lightly, shaking his head before turning to examine Lestrade. He was on oxygen, pain killers and a saline drip. There was a blood pack hanging from one of the IV poles to replace the blood he had lost from the stabbing, he swallowed hard. His lover looked so frail, so weak. Not like the strong head and loveable man he knew just that morning. "John? Sherlock? Could you both please step out for a moment. I am going to try and wake him." He said quietly, but John was already ushering Sherlock out of the room. He knew how Mycroft was a private man who didn't like to show emotions in front of others. The Doctor even closed the curtain, blocking the view from the nurses at their central desks in the ICU. "Gregory?" Mycroft whispered, gently placing a hand to the Inspector's cheek. "Pet, can you hear me?" He asked, his thumb rubbing the man's uncharacteristically pale cheek. 

Lestrade's eyes opened, bloodshot and tired. It had to be the painkillers making him so exhausted. Not to mention the surgery to close the three stab wounds in his abdomen. The Inspector went to speak, but couldn't find his voice, they had intubated him during the surgery causing his throat to be raw. "Hi." He managed to say, his voice hoarse and gravely. "Are you a doctor?" He asked, making Mycroft's heart feel as if it had just shattered in his chest.

"No, I am Mycroft Holmes. Your boyfriend." Mycroft said with lightly flushed cheeks, the word still feeling new on his lips even after all of these years they had been together. "The doctor said you may have amnesia, so I was expecting this." He said with a heart broke whisper, swallowing hard as he once again fought the tears stinging his eyes. Lestrade cocked a brown, a small smirk twitching the corner of his lips.

"No way, you are shitting me." Lestrade said with a chuckle, breaking out into a cough and wincing from the pain in his chest. "There is no way that a hot guy like you would date an old man like me. Look at me, grey hair and everything fucking hurts." Mycroft blushed at that, blinking in surprise. That was certainly not the reaction he was expecting.

"Oh but I am being serious, we have been dating for four years now. We even live together and talk every day." Smiled Mycroft, sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting his hand on his lover's shoulder. "You do not have your collar on at the moment, they must have put it in the bag with your clothes. But I promise you that you are mine and I love you so much." Whispered Mycroft as Lestrade gently laid his hand on the one on his shoulder. 

Lestrade looked in awe for a moment, processing all of this information and staring up at this man who he considered to be drop-dead gorgeous. "Four years and I have my own collar?" He asked in a whisper, about all he could manage from how sore his throat felt. "Does that mean we have kissed?" He asked with a glimmer in his eyes, Mycroft chuckled, moving his hand to squeeze Lestrade's. 

"Pet, we have kissed many times." Mycroft was blushing a bright pink now, all of his insecurities melting away from how precious Lestrade was being.

Lestrade smiled, tilting his head a little. "Can I have a kiss now?" He asked, holding out his right arm for Mycroft to move in closer. The Government Official giggled now, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Lestrade's. But the Inspector was cheeky, he threaded his fingers through his lover's hair and kissed him hard. A moan threatened to leave Mycroft's throat.

"Cheeky." Purred Mycroft as he pulled back just a bit. "You always loved kissing me. I always loved kissing you too." He said with a shy smile.

Lestrade pressed their foreheads together, just admiring the man before him for a moment. "Mycroft Holmes..." He whispered like a memory was coming back slowly, his hand resting on Mycroft's cheek. "What does... Does Percival mean?" That made Mycroft go stiff, that was their safe word for when his submissive wanted him to stop whatever he was doing. A natural reflex by now. "Mycroft, are you okay?" Lestrade asked, worry on his face. But the Mycroft laughed as he shook his head, straightening up.

"That is our safe word, pet. That is the word you use when you wish for me to stop whatever I am doing if it displeases you. Thus my reaction, I thought I had done something wrong." He chuckled, holding the hand lovingly that was pressed on his cheek.

"Oh! But why do I remember that? Why can't I remember your name or our time together?" Lestrade asked with a frown as he tried to sit up some, hissing through his teeth as Mycroft carefully laid him back down.

"I fear the brain is a complex thing, pet. Over time your memories will return in flashes or they will just be something you remember suddenly. It will not last forever though, my love. Soon you will be back to normal and remember all the times we have spent together." Mycroft said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss the man again. Suddenly Lestrade jolted back, blushing like a mad man. "What is it Pet? Did I accidentally hurt you?" He asked with a worried look, but Lestrade shook his head. Biting his lower lip.

"Um, I got a memory flash as you mentioned and it was... Of you." He whispered, hiding his face in his hands as he started to snicker. Mycroft tilted his head now, a smile on his face as he carefully brushed his fingers through gray hair, trying to avoid the spot in which the man had kicked him in the head.

"What memory has you so shy, Gregory?" Mycroft asked, breaking hospital rules and crawling into bed to wrap his arms around his lover. Love made you do all sorts of things you would never do, like break rules when you were a Government Official. Though he was sure others would say many officials broke many rules all of the time and they weren't wrong.

Lestrade started to giggle now, peaking through his fingers before resting a hand under his chin. Rubbing the stubble that had grown since his morning shave. "It was of you and me... Curled up in bed together, so to speak." Smiled the Inspector shyly, wrapping his arm up underneath Mycroft and holding him close. All of this felt... so natural and familiar.

Mycroft blushed deeply but smiled as he carefully felt the bandages beneath the hospital gown, a soft kiss pressed to Lestrade's cheek. "I see your brain is just as lewd as ever, pet. Even in this state." Mycroft teased as Lestrade grinned cheerfully.

"I want more of those memories, you are so damn sexy." Purred the Inspector, causing Mycroft now to turn blood red and look away.

"Pet, if you were not injured right now, I would cane you for being so flirtatious with me in a not so private setting." Mycroft mumbled, making Lestrade giggle.

"Something tells me that you secretly enjoy my flirting though." Winked the Inspector, a smile on his face as he laid back against the pillow and closing his eyes. "I still can't believe it... I have the hottest guy in London all to myself." He whispered sleepily. "I hope this isn't a dream." 

Mycroft chuckled lightly, closing his eyes as well as his blush spread to his ears. "I promise to be here when you wake up, pet. Just rest for me, we will try to give you more to remember when we wake. I promise." 


	5. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade regains some of his memories. While he is still confused about somethings and who people are, he knows one thing for sure. Mycroft Holmes is the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I sit/write before you all with an apology. I have been quite busy with personal matters dealing with my nana and taking care of her. I have not forgotten about this story and I am still open on taking requests for scenes you wish to read. While I have you here I wish to reassure any worries you have about the virus that is currently running its course throughout the world. We are humans, we are resilient, we are strong. This is not the end of the world. We will survive and all will be okay. Use basic hygiene knowledge including hand washing and avoid touching your face. I grew up in a home with medical personnel. A paramedic and nurse with combine experience of almost ninety years together. We will be fine, we will overcome. If you need someone to talk to please feel free to message me personally, we can talk together about your worries.

Lestrade sat in the hospital bed and begrudgingly ate the hospital food that was given to him while Mycroft sat close to his bedside reading a heavy book, one he had read many times but enjoyed still. There was a knock at the door of Lestrade's hospital room, Mycroft straightened up and closed his book. "Come in." He said loud enough to be heard through the door, setting aside his book and folding his hands neatly in his lap. 

"Hey Boss!" Anderson said cheerfully as he opened the door, Sally following behind him holding a box of donuts. She looked a little more concerned than her boyfriend, having heard that their boss's memory was all over the place. "Do you remember us?" Anderson asked, smiling happily at the silver fox who looked at the man blankly.

"Something about a punchable face?" Lestrade asked seriously, causing Anderson to burst into a fit of laughter. Mycroft, however, looked embarrassed.

"Gregory! How rude! Apologize this instant!" Mycroft said seriously, smacking the Inspector on the arm. Sally shook her head, giggling as she set the box of treats down on one of the tables in the room.

"No, he is right. That is something he always said about Philip here when an arrestee punched him just a week ago." Sally said with a smile, taking on of the donuts out and handing it to Lestrade in the little wax paper it sat on. "These are your favorite, remember? You always got one before your shift or for lunch."

Lestrade looked the donut over and blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe? But it has to be way better than this hospital food, tastes bland..." He mumbled before happily taking a bite as Anderson pulled himself up a chair on the other side of Lestrade.

"So, how do you feel? They took you out of ICU so you have to be doing better, they even stopped giving you all of the fun pain killers!" Anderson said with a smile, patting his boss on the arm.

"He should be getting discharged today, he has done better at remembering his name and birthday. He also remembers Sherlock and John, along with their address. Though I am sure all of London knows 221B Baker street at this point, John's blog has really taken my little brother's career and launched it into orbit." Mycroft said with a soft sigh and a smile.

"You know, Mycroft." Sally said as she took a seat on the arm of Anderson's chair. "Maybe reading John's blog will help Lestrade remember even more? There are mentions of him in there and maybe old cases will bring up old memories!" Lestrade blinked as he swallowed down the donut he had in his mouth, looking at the woman in confusion.

"Reading about gruesome murders seems like a horrible idea, I don't want nightmares." Lestrade said with a peal of nervous laughter, rubbing the back of his neck. Little did he know, Mycroft was also worried about that. It could have been the painkillers that helped Lestrade sleep easier throughout the night, but he was no longer waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Waking up and tumbling into the floor while having a panic attack over dead bodies and unsolved murders.

Anderson hummed as he leaned against his girlfriend's arm, wrapping an arm around her waistline. "That's true. I say if you have forgotten about them, let them be forgotten there is no sense in opening up old wounds." Mycroft nodded, a worried look on his face. "Maybe we can just show you old photos taken at the office, Sally here likes to play with the crime scene camera from time to time. Likes to catch people off guard or doing all sorts of silly things." 

Sally smiled at that, digging her phone out of her pocket and opening the camera roll app. "I am sure I have some good ones of you in here, Boss." Lestrade smirked, setting aside his bland hospital food to make room to grab Sally's phone to look through. But she shook her head, blushing. "Trust me, if you scroll too far in either direction you are going to wish you lost your sight, not your memory." She mumbled. Mycroft snorted at that, but Anderson looked curious. Wiggling up some in his seat to try and sneak a peek at the phone, Sally shoved him back down and narrowed her eyes at him. "You've seen them before." She whispered, the blush spreading to her ears. 

"Yeah, if you all are my subordinates, I don't need to see risky pictures of you. I think that would make working together a little more awkward." Grinned Lestrade as Sally turned her camera around to show him some old photographs. "What's this one?" He asked, squinting at the screen pointed at his face. "Is that me? Why do I look so mad?"

"That was during Christmas a few years back, you just got word that one of the officers under your division slid through a red light and caused an accident. You were yelling about how careless he was and that he was probably speeding." Anderson said with a smirk, reaching over to steal one of the donuts. "Your blood pressure had to be through the roof." He said with a chuckled, but Lestrade frowned.

"Maybe I remember that... Something about our insurance going up and my boss yelling at me?" He said, looking at the two forensic officers who beamed at him.

"That's right!" Sally said happily. "You also said that a week ago before you were jumped. We had officers sliding all over the place from black ice, one jumped a curb and nearly hit someone. I thought you were going to flip your desk." She giggled.

Lestrade looked sad for a moment, causing Mycroft to grab his hand and squeeze it light. "What's wrong?" He whispered, studying his face.

"I'm not some angry asshole, am I? I'm nice to you all, right?" Lestrade asked, looking between the three. Sally frown, putting her phone away, sliding off the arm of Anderson's chair to take her boss's other hand.

"Boss you aren't some asshole! You are the best Inspector at Scotland Yard! You just work under a lot of stress, but not once have you made us feel like idiots or screamed in our faces." Sally said with a reassuring smile, Anderson nodded with his own smile.

"Yeah boss, you are the nicest guy at the Yard. You joke with us and even initiate some office pranks once in a while." Anderson said with a chuckle, remembering the office Nerf Gun war they had one afternoon. They were still finding dart all over the place, even in the bathrooms.

Lestrade smiled at that, nodding as he squeezed the two hands that were holding his. "Okay, good. I was about to do some serious apologizing to you both if I was. I don't want to be that boss that rules with an iron fist." He said seriously. "I know working in the crime unit for one of the biggest cities in the world has to be... stress-inducing. But that doesn't call for me being an asshole." 

"He has been like this since the accident. He has been very worried that he was mean to people or did them wrong." Mycroft said with a smirk, brushing his thumb over Lestrade's knuckles softly. "I keep telling him that he is the calmest and nicest man I have met, but I think he believes I am just saying that as his partner to make him feel better."

"No, Boss. Right now you don't remember our names, we would take full advantage of calling you a dick if you were one." Teased Anderson lightly. "We could actually get away with it without finding our cruiser doors super glued shut." He laughed, making Lestrade smile and shake his head. 

"Now I am wondering if you two aren't the assholes at the office." Lestrade said teasingly, making Anderson nearly choke on his donut that he had shoved in his mouth.

"Only sometimes." Grinned Sally, winking at the Inspector. "Just when it calls for it." She said as she slapped Anderson on the back, clearing his airway. Anderson gave her a thumbs-up as a thank you, this time he carefully swallowed down his food before speaking.

"You do play the 'bad cop' routine really well though when handling criminals. You scared a guy so bad once he pissed himself!" Laughed Anderson, wiping his hands on his blue jeans. "I wish we still had that tape, I could watch it over and over again. If there is one guy who can get a confession out of anyone? It's you."

Lestrade smirked, tilting his head slightly as he ran through his memories to see if it was still there. A nurse stepped into the room after lightly knocking on the door, holding up discharge papers with a smile. "Someone is finally free to leave." She said cheerfully as another nurse brought in a wheelchair. Hospital policy, you couldn't just walk out. You had to be wheeled out just in case you passed out or fell. Mycroft smiled at his lover, standing to retrieve his bag and Lestrade's that contained a new pair of clothes for him.

"Hey!" Anderson said excitedly as he stood, patting Lestrade on top of his head. The one time he could get away with messing up his hair. "Looks like it's jail-break time, Boss!" Sally grabbed her coat but tugged on Anderson's arm. "Oh, right. You need to get dressed, can't exactly go out in England winter with your ass hanging out the back of a gown." 

Lestrade laughed as he turned down the covers, waving at the two as they stepped out of the room. Just leaving the nurse and Mycroft there with him. "Does he need help dressing or do you have it from here, Mr.Holmes?" The nurse asked, already going to pull the curtain and step out to leave the Dominant to do as he pleased.

"Oh I think I can do it, bending down to tie his shoes might be his only problem due to the bandages." Mycroft said politely, waving the nurse off as he placed the bag of clothes on the bed and opened it. "Are you ready, pet?" He asked the Inspector who was already peeling the gown off, tossing it in the chair Anderson had been sitting in.

"Yes sir." Lestrade said cheerfully, he was so ready to get out of the hospital and see the outside world after being stuck in the room with nothing but the telly.

Mycroft, however, was frowning as he looked at the bandages wrapped around his lover's chest. It was a grizzly reminder of the phone call he had received that day at the office. The camera footage of his lover being attacked while he stood helplessly watching the whole thing, the feed looping back as his coworkers looked at him with pity. Lestrade reached out and touched his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Pet. I was just thinking about something." He said with a soft smile to hide the tears in his eye, pulling the clothes from the bag.

"Sir, I am okay now." Lestrade said with a smile as he began to dress, but stopped and held out his hands to his Dominant. "Come here." He said softly, motioning Mycroft closer as he sat naked on the edge of the bed. Mycroft smiled and moved closer, taking Lestrade's hands in his. "I'm okay, a little confused but okay... I don't remember a lot but, I know that I love you." He said with a beaming smile, making Mycroft's heart melt.

"I love you too, Gregory. So much, more than the entire world." Mycroft said with a teary smile, pressing their foreheads together. He giggled though as he opened his eyes, passing Lestrade his underwear. "I think you should get dressed before we get too comfortable here. We don't need a nurse to walk in and see us gushing over one another while you are in the nude."

Lestrade smiled a sly smile, looking up at his lover. "Want to do this when we get home?" He asked, chuckling as he pulled on the underwear given to him.

Mycroft blushed, rolling his eyes as he busied himself with digging through the duffle bag full of clothes. "Perhaps later on tonight. But we need to help you remember where everything is in the estate."

"All I care about is where you are in the house." Lestrade smiled, wrapping an arm around Mycroft's waist and pulling him back over. The Government official blushed, biting his lip as he took Lestrade's chin in his hand.

"Oh pet, whatever am I going to do with you?" He asked, giggling to himself as he placed a warm kiss on the Inspector's lips.

"You can do whatever you want to me." Purred Lestrade, making Mycroft blush crimson and nearly drop the shirt he held in his hands.


	6. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Lestrade return home from the hospital and try to return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost three-month delay on this chapter, a lot of not so good things have been happening. I love you all.

Mycroft sighed as he opened the door to the estate, rolling his shoulders as Greg walked in behind him, his eyes scanning over the environment and picking up on familiar things. He inhaled the aroma of coffee and leather-bound books. Mycroft watched the man with a soft smile, hanging up his coat and placing his shoes next to the door and replacing them with house slippers. "Remove your shoes, pet. Then sit on the couch, I will fetch us some tea and we shall curl up on the couch together." Mycroft instructed softly.

Lestrade hummed, removing his shoes as Mycroft started to walk away. "Oh, sir?" Lestrade said softly, not giving the government official time to turn around before he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Smiling happily as he buried his face into the crook of Mycroft's neck, breathing him in and enjoying his warmth.

Mycroft made a soft noise of surprise, blinking as he instinctively held the arms closer to his person. A small smile spread across his lips as he let his lover hold him, thankful they were able to do this again after his time in the hospital. If John hadn't gotten to Lestrade in time, they may have not been able to hold each other ever again. "Someone is very cuddly." Mycroft said with a chuckle as he laid his head back to rest against Lestrade's tenderly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Lestrade exhaled slowly, breathing hot air on Mycroft's neck who had a shiver run down his spine. "I haven't been able to hold you in so long... I feel like I was in a cage for weeks with you sitting right outside my reach."

"Oh Gregory, I swear sometimes you are the most dramatic man I know." Mycroft tsked him, his blush worsening as he looked away with a huff. Though he felt the same entirely.

Lestrade chuckled, swaying softly with the man in his arms as he watched Mycroft's face turn a deep red. Watching the blush spread to his ears as he shyly straightened his tie. "I think someone is flustered." Mycroft scoffed at that, batting playfully at the inspector's hands as he went to walk away again.

"I do not get flustered, Gregory. I am merely warm from the summer heat, nothing more." Mycroft mumbled softly as he continued his way to the kitchen. "Sit on the couch, I will be back shortly."

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Laughed Lestrade as he went to the couch, sitting down on what felt like his spot and examining his surroundings again. The living room looked somewhat familiar with its Victorian style furniture and filled bookshelves surrounding a large plasma screen television. He looked up to examine the chandelier decorated with crystals and emitting a warm yellow glow, he tilted his head. Getting lost in thought as memories slowly crept back to him, the past flashing through his mind like a light.

Mycroft stood just a few feet away from Lestrade, watching him as his eyes darted back and forth across the ceiling around the chandelier. The Doctor has warned him that Lestrade could suffer a seizure from the trauma sustained to his head. So every little movement made for the next few weeks was going to worry the government official more than he cared to admit. "Gregory, your tea is ready." He whispered softly as he set the man's favorite mug on the dark oak table, his eyes never breaking their line of sight with the man who groggily pulled himself upright.

"Oh, right. Thank you, sir." Lestrade said with a yawn as he rubbed his face, taking the mug with both hands and just holding it as the hot liquid warmed his hands through the porcelain. Mycroft sat down next to him, placing a hand on his knee as he continued to watch him for a moment.

"Pet?" Mycroft continued softly, squeezing his lover's knee. "Take a drink, it may help you to feel better."

Lestrade blinked, just staring into the liquid silently before raising the mug to his lips and drinking the tea slowly. Mycroft reached for the remote for the television. "Do we have any of the pain medication from the hospital?" Lestrade asked as he sat down the mug, rubbing his temples with a groan. "My head hasn't stopped hurting for three days."

Mycroft pulled the man into his lap, peppering his cheek with kisses as he squeezed him in a hug. "I fear the Doctor didn't send us home with any, they said to start taking paracetamol and to rest when you were feeling off. Would you like me to go get you some now, pet?" Mycroft asked in a soft whisper as he pet Lestrade's unbelievably soft, silver hair.

Lestrade shook his head, the palms of his hands covering his eyes as he sank back into his lover. "No, sir. I'll be okay." He whispered, teeth-gritting. Mycroft wasn't going to take that as an answer however, he could feel his silver fox's body tensing against him. He could hear the small whines of pain that Lestrade was trying desperately to hide.

"You are lying to me." Mycroft said in a soft sing-song voice, tugging lightly on the man's collar as his other hand fetched his phone. "I will text Anthea to bring you some, she has been worried about you since we received the call of your attack." 

"I thought she checked up on me that one day... I remember seeing her, I think." Grumbled Lestrade as he flopped over to press his face into Mycroft's lower stomach and wrapped his arms around the man's waist once again. Mycroft blushed, straightening his leg out to make his pet more comfortable. Leaning back against the arm of the couch as he rubbed soothing circles over Lestrade's strong back.

"I came in to give Mycroft his book." Anthea said as she leaned over the back of the couch, smiling as she texted and passed off the bottle of medicine to the government official. "You were out of it and I wasn't about to bother someone with a head injury." She said with a small laugh, reaching down to pat Lestrade on the back gently before turning her attention back to her boss. "How is he?"

"I'm right here, you can ask me." Lestrade said in a muffled voice, face still pressed into Mycroft's stomach who was busy dumping a small amount of medicine into his hand.

"Oh, I could. But we both know you would lie and say that you are fine. You have an awful habit of lying, even with an intubation tube down your throat." Anthea said with a snort, making Mycroft wrinkle his nose at the memory of his lover being full of tubes.

"Headache, body pain, all to be expected with how that heathen attacked him. Currently fighting me on entering subspace and letting me take care of him, I don't see why either. I am his dominant and take pride in caring for him, I believe someone thinks he is a bother to me at the moment." 

Lestrade blushed deeply, grumbling as Anthea snickered and tapped him lightly with the back of her phone. "Hey, you." Lestrade turned his head to glare at the assistant, narrowing his eyes. "Let him take care of you, it is in your contracts. Be it injury or illness, Mycroft will help you." 

Lestrade turned to press his face back into Mycroft's stomach but was stopped with two fingers pressed under his chin. "Open." Mycroft said, holding two red pills in his fingers. The inspector blushed but did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting his dominant place the medicine on his tongue before swallowing the pills dry. "There, now rest, and let me take care of you."

Lestrade peaked back up in Anthea's direction, but she was gone as quickly as she came. He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to sit up now but Mycroft took ahold of his collar at the base of his throat. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to sit up and lay back against the couch, sir." Lestrade mumbled, eyes looking down. Mycroft was reading him, eyes narrow as the firm grip on his collar didn't slack or pull.

"Gregory, why are you being stubborn today? I told you to rest and to let me take care of you. But here you are resisting and going to curl up on the other end of the couch, what is troubling you?" 

Lestrade was going to say that nothing was wrong and that he was fine, but the look in Mycroft's eyes told him that lying would not be in his best interest. "I just feel like I have been nothing but trouble for the last few days..." Lestrade admitted quietly, eyes darting from his lover's chest to his eyes in shame. "I was going to leave you be and let you do what you needed."

Mycroft growled, tightening his grip on Lestrade's collar and pulling his chin up so they were looking at one another. "Gregory. Was it trouble for you when I came down with the flu a few months ago?"

"No sir." Lestrade whimpered, looking up at his dominant with teary eyes. Swallowing hard as his hands tightened on Mycroft's suit fabric. "It was no trouble at all sir, I don't mind helping you when you don't feel well."

"Then why do you feel as if it bothers me that you were attacked and sustained injuries?" Mycroft asked seriously, his other hand resting on the back of the couch as he stared down at his submissive. "Why would I be troubled to care for you when we both love each other and want what is best for one another?"

Lestrade opened and closed his mouth, looking down with a small whine. "I don't know, sir."

Mycroft sighed as he let go of Lestrade's collar, motioning him to sit up for a moment so he could lay down full on the couch and patted his chest. "Come here." Lestrade crawled over to cuddle with his partner, sighing contently as Mycroft's tender hand returned to his hair. "Pet, you are not a bother. You are no trouble and I love you deeply." Mycroft moved suddenly, swinging his leg over Lestrade's hip and rolling them over so Lestrade's back was pressed into the cushions. "If you lie to me one more time about being okay when you are not. Or if you continue to say you are a bother to me, I will bend you over my knee. Headache or not. Understood?"

Lestrade blushed as he let out a surprised squeak, wrapping his arms and legs around his dominant instinctively as he broke out into a laugh. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Mycroft hummed as he pressed a loving kiss to Lestrade's lips, his hand cupping his cheek as he shamelessly worked their lips together. "Very good, my handsome fox." He breathed out against his lover's lips, smiling as a small blush worked across his own cheeks and spread to his ears. "I must agree with your earlier statement, I too felt as if I were in a cage just centimeters from you. Unable to hold you, unable to pamper you, and care for your injuries."

Lestrade hummed as he nipped at Mycroft's lower lip and his hands trailed up and down his back through the expensive suit. "I knew it." He chuckled as he cheekily grabbed a handful of ass causing Mycroft to grunt in surprise. His blush worsening.

"Gregory, not on the couch." Mycroft grumbled now, looking away shyly. "We aren't a couple of horny teenagers and you have a head injury! Go to sleep." He said as he placed a hand playfully over Lestrade's face, pushing him down into the cushions. Lestrade chuckled, smiling like a little shit as he nipped at the palm of Mycroft's hand.

"Maybe I have other things on my mind other than sleep, sir." Lestrade said through his laugh as Mycroft continued to blush and turn his face away.

"Believe me, pet. I can tell." Mycroft mumbled, a small smirk tugging at the ends of his lips. "I tell you what, love. If you go to sleep for me and rest for just a little bit, I will give you a much-needed treat. How does that sound?"

Lestrade almost purred, wiggling Mycroft's hand off his face and curling around his lover more as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. "Sounds intoxicating, sir." 

Mycroft hummed, nuzzling the side of his face against Lestrade's. "Rest then love, I promise to make it worth your while in just a few hours." 


	7. All of my love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy this! I have been stewing over this for weeks!

Lestrade yawned sleepily and squeezed what he thought was Mycroft closer to his chest, pressing his nose into the cushion and grunting angrily as he realized it wasn't Mycroft on top of him but carefully placed pillows. He opened his eyes and kicked the expensive pillows into the floor as he pulled himself upright, grumbling as he pressed the palm of his hand to his head. The headache had dulled but was still persistent behind his eyes. "Where did you go?" He asked out loud to the empty living room, resting his elbows on his knees as he now rubbed his temples.

"Look who is awake." Anthea said behind the Inspector, causing him to jump and swear.

"If you keep appearing out of nowhere like that I may end up shooting you." Lestrade said with a huff, eyes narrowing at Mycroft's assistant who laughed and ruffled his silvery hair.

"Mister Holmes wanted me to let you know to check your phone when you woke up." Anthea said with a cheeky smile as she leaned over the couch again. "He also sent me to make sure you were feeling well."

Lestrade frowned as he fished out his phone from his trousers, he expected a message telling him that Mycroft had to go to work. "I'm fine, the headache is still there but not nearly as bad as it has been for the past three days." He said as he unlocked his phone, opening the text app and immediately flushing scarlet. The message read "Meet me in our room." and nothing more.

Anthea had moved, sitting next to Lestrade who jumped again as he realized she was there. "Anthea! Stop doing that!" He snarled, flopping over as he moved the phone closer to his chest. The blush spreading to his ears. "You're like a damn house cat!"

"Not the worst thing I have been called, Inspector." She said with a soft giggle, motioning her head to the stairs behind them. "I suggest you hurry, you know Mister Holmes is quite impatient. Especially when..." She clicked her tongue, making Lestrade groan and scramble off the couch in a hurry. "Dinner should be ready when you two are done!" She called after the flustered inspector.

"Anthea you are killing me!" Lestrade yelled as he practically tripped up the stairs, scurrying like a dog on his hands and knees up the last steps when he fell. As Lestrade walked down the hall he could smell lavender and eucalyptus, Mycroft's favorite scents. He hummed happily, closing his eyes as he followed the soothing smell to their bedroom door, the lights were off except for dim light escaping under the door. "Sir?" Lestrade asked as he opened the door. "Where are you?" He asked as he saw the sheets of the bed pulled down, candles lit on the bedside tables. Lestrade closed the door and tilted his head, gasping as he felt a small tug on the back of his collar. A hand slipping over his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, pet. Undress for me where you are, let me view you." Mycroft's voice came behind him softly, his other hand sliding up and underneath his shirt to feel his muscles and soft skin.

Lestrade could feel himself slipping into the safety of subspace almost instantly, his breath hitching in his throat as Mycroft pulled away and he started to strip from his pajamas he wore home from the hospital. "I thought you left for work." Lestrade whispered out as he slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it in the corner where he knew it wouldn't hit the candles.

Mycroft hummed, running a hand over the man's body as he circled him. "If I was leaving for work, I would have woken you up from your nap." He said with a smile, stopping in front of the inspector to trail a hand across his hip as his underwear came off. "God, you are handsome."

Lestrade blushed, turning his head away shyly. "Thank you, sir." He mumbled as his collar was pulled forward to where he assumed was close to Mycroft's face.

"Now, now... No need to be so shy pet. You are handsome, the sexiest man in London. You need to be more confident." Mycroft tsked him quietly before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, biting the inspector's lower lip and pulling with a growl that made the man whimper with want.

"Sir, please." Lestrade reached out to touch Mycroft, but the government official stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

"We ask before touching, pet. But for now, you do not get to touch me. Not yet, not until you are on the bed and laying down on your back." Mycroft whispered into the man's ear, nipping the lobe as he roughly palmed his lover's crotch, squeezing hard. "Such a good boy, aren't you?"

Lestrade stifled a moan, hips bucking into the hand that grabbed him, squeezing his hardening erection. "Yes sir, I'm your good boy."

Mycroft purred, kissing Lestrade's neck and down to his collar where he sucked several hickeys into pale skin. Right before he sank his teeth into his lover, drawing a small amount of blood and causing Lestrade to hiss through clenched teeth. "Let me lead you to the bed." He whispered, taking Lestrade's hand in one and shamelessly grabbing a handful of ass with the other. "My marks always look so pretty on you."

Lestrade practically stumbled as he walked, smiling as he resisted the urge to topple Mycroft onto the bed and ravish him. "My body is yours, sir." He said in a breathy voice, feeling the silk sheets with his hand before crawling onto the mattress and laying on his back. His fingers digging into pillows above his head as he felt Mycroft crawl over top of him, the bed sinking under their combined weight. He felt Mycroft's bear legs straddle his hips, skilled hands rubbing up and down his chest.

"Look at you, darling. So perfect, so heated and ready for me." Mycroft whispered his thumbs coming to rest over Lestrade's nipples before harshly rubbing them followed by his hot lips sucking on one as the other was twisted between thumb and pointer finger.

Lestrade dug his heels into the bed, gasping as a needy moan left his lips. "Sir, please!" 

"Patience, darling. Patience. You will get what you need, do not worry." Mycroft whispered as he sat back now, quickly pecking Lestrade on the cheek with a kiss. Sitting down gently as he grinding over Lestrade erect cock. "My you are very excited, aren't you love? Just a little attention is all you needed to get hard for me."

Lestrade couldn't help but press his hips upward, his hands sliding down to grab Mycroft's legs, but he stopped himself. Whimpering as his chest heaved as his lover teased his cock. "Sir, please. Please let me see you. Let me open my eyes."

Mycroft considered this, humming as he stopped working his hips over Lestrade now leaking cock. "Okay pet, open your eyes." He said with a smile, knowing the inspector was in for a surprise.

Lestrade opened his eyes, blushing feverishly as his eyes adjusted in the dimly lit room to see Mycroft dress in lingerie sitting over his cock. He gulped, his hands rising and falling back onto the mattress. "Oh." He whispered, mouth gaping as his eyes traced over the black silk that rested beautifully against Mycroft's pale skin. "Sir? Can I... Can I touch you?" He asked in a faint voice. "Please."

Mycroft smiled, blushing as he crawled over Lestrade to straddle his chest now. His hands tugging at Lestrade's silvery hair. "Touch me." He commanded lightly, gasping as Lestrade wasted no time in sliding his hands up pale thighs to grab his ass.

"When did you buy this?" Lestrade asked, his fingers dipping under the silk to roughly squeeze Mycroft's ass who moaned softly from the attention. "It looks amazing on you, Sir. Stunning." He said with an excited smile, palming Mycroft's cock through the lingerie as he went to sit up to topple the man over. He was met with a hand pushing his forehead back, forcing him back on to the bed.

"Someone is trying to turn the tables on their Master. That simply isn't allowed, dear pet. Your excitement is clouding your mind." Mycroft said with a disappointed look, his hand sliding back into Lestrade hair only to pull his head off the pillows and into his clothed, erection. "Be a good boy and pull me free. Show me your pent up arousal with your mouth."

Lestrade moaned and nuzzled into his lover's erection, exhaling hot hair on the member that twitched against his lips. "Yes sir, sorry sir. It won't happen again, sir." He mumbled in heated ecstasy as his hands slid up pale thighs once again, tugging down Mycroft's lacy, silk underwear so his erection pressed against his lips. He looked up to Mycroft who smiled down at him, his hand sliding back to the base of his skull.

"Go on, love. I am all yours for tonight." Mycroft whispered tenderly, the hand on the base of Lestrade's skull massaged muscles there. Lestrade wasted no time, taking Mycroft cock into his mouth and moaning over the sensitive head. The government official gasped softly as it took everything in him to not rut into his lover's throat. "My perfect pet."

Lestrade smiled, blushed faintly as he worked his way down the shaft. His nose buried into Mycroft's pelvis as he choked lightly around the cock threatening to hit the back of his throat. He hummed, almost giggled as he looked up to Mycroft whose mouth had gone slack and eyes closed. "I think someone missed this." Lestrade purred as he worked Mycroft's shaft with his hand, kissing the head and letting his tongue swirl over the slit.

"You have no idea, love." Mycroft said with his own small chuckle, pulling away now as Lestrade's touch threatened to send him over the edge. "Spread your legs for me, darling."

Lestrade exhaled softly, his hands sliding up and under the pillows his head now rested on. "Yes sir." He said with an excited smile, pulling his legs up so his feet rested against his ass. Spreading them so his dominant could do as he pleased. Mycroft hummed as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table on the right side, opening the bottle with a soft click as he spread some of it onto his pointer and middle finger.

"This may be cold at first, pet. But I promise you I will make it worth your while." Mycroft said with a soft smile as he sat to Lestrade's left side at his hip, his hand dipping between the inspector's legs as his fingers gently smeared the lube over his hole. "Relax for me." He whispered before gingerly working his fingers inside the man, working them deeper, inch by inch before finding his prostate. Lestrade moaned and tensed, gasping as Mycroft kissed down his chest and licked a stripe up his cock. "Beautiful."

"You are sinful." Lestrade said in a breathy moan, wanting to touch Mycroft again so bad as the man stretched and prepped him.

"You love me though." Mycroft said with a chuckle as he added a third finger, Lestrade gasped as his back arched off the bed. "Almost there, pet. Almost there. Stay relaxed and still for me." He watched Lestrade closely, working him closer to the edge before stopping and repeating the process. Smiling more as Lestrade became desperate, pleading with him through low moans and whimpers. "Very good, my silver fox. Very good. I believe you are ready for me now."

"Yes sir, please sir. I am ready for you. I'm ready to take you." Lestrade whispered he couldn't stop himself from squirming as Mycroft settled between his legs. Rubbing the head of his cock against the man's lubed entrance as skilled hands stroked his cock slowly.

"Look at you, so needy for me." Whispered Mycroft lovingly. "Your cock is already leaking precum from the small amount of attention I have given you. You've missed your Master haven't you?" Mycroft asked as he pressed his head in ever so slightly, causing Lestrade to cry out and try to fuck himself on his lover's cock. "Now, now... None of that, dear pet. You lay still and let me take care of you. You have had such a rough week, you need to be spoiled." He said with a smile, his thumb working in a soothing circle over the head of Lestrade's cock.

"Please sir, don't tease me." Lestrade begged, panting already as his hands covered his eyes as he let out a needy moan. "I can't take it!" He sobbed loudly, but Mycroft slid his hand up the man's chest and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Holding down his tongue.

"I need to get you a gag for that pretty mouth, you always get so loud before I make love to you. It does wonders for me though." Mycroft said with a soft chuckle before slowly pressing into his lover, mouth going slack as the tight heat squeezed his cock. Lestrade whimpered around the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them in his heated state as Mycroft gave him time to adjust. "Such a good boy." He breathed, stroking Lestrade's cock with his other hand to give the man so relief. "How do we feel?" He asked, freeing his fingers from Lestrade's hot mouth.

"Wonderful sir, wonderful." Lestrade looked like a mess. His hair was swooped in multiple directions from his hands and Mycroft's, his face flushed with lust as hazy eyes looked up to his dominant. "I love you so much."

Mycroft blushed faintly and laid on top of his lover, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he began to move his hips slowly. Pulling out halfway before sliding his cock back in, moaning into Lestrade's mouth who greeted him in the same manner. “I love you more.” He said with a teasing, a light smile as he pressed his face into the crook of Lestrade’s neck. Breathing him in as his thrusts became sharp and calculated, he knew exactly what his lover needed and wanted. He knew when the man was about to arrive at the edge of his arousal, there he would stop and kiss the man roughly. Lightly shushing him as he pet his cheek with the back of his hand, he was going to make love to his partner until they both were breathless. “How are we, pet?” Mycroft asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"In Heaven." Lestrade slurred out, the multiple orgasm denials making his mind perfectly clouded and light.

Mycroft chuckled, resuming his movements as he smiled. Both of their bodies drenched in sweat and fitting together so perfectly. "Very good." He purred as he pulled himself upright, gripping the Inspector's hips as he began to sharply thrust into the man, closing his eyes and laying his head back as he savored the sounds of his lover's moans and whimpers. "Do you want to cum, pet? Do you want me?" Mycroft asked hastily, feeling his own inevitable orgasm reaching the surface.

Lestrade's back arched off the bed as his hands gripped the bedding beneath him, mouth slack as his dominant made love to him. "Yes sir! Please! Please let me cum for you!"

He cried out as he struggled to hold himself back now.

Mycroft couldn't help but smile wide now, kissing down the Inspector's leg that he took gently into his hand. "Then cum for me, my pet. Finish with me."

Lestrade came with a shout and a sob, muscles tightening and contracting as cum leaked down his shaft in heavy streams. Mycroft wasn't far behind his lover, cumming deep into Lestrade who was coming down from his own high. "Oh, God." Lestrade was breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his greyed hair and holding his arms out to Mycroft. "Come here."

Mycroft carefully pulled free from his lover's entrance before toppling on top of him, pulling him into a hug as they just laid in silence for a moment. Taking each other in and trying to collect themselves. "I do not want to move from this spot." He mumbled shyly, blushing with a smile as his thumb traced over Lestrade's lips.

Lestrade chuckled, peppering kisses on the thumb before turning his head to meet Mycroft's lips. "Not even for dinner? We could always have Anthea bring it up."

Mycroft blushed scarlet now, pulling the covers up around them and looking down at the Inspector. "I am not decent! Neither are you!"

Lestrade laughed now, swinging his leg over Mycroft's hip and toppling him over so that he was on top now. "I can put on some boxers, get our food and watch some telly."

"You will not answer the door in just your boxers, Gregory! That is indecent!" Mycroft said with a look of horror, blushing still as he looked away with a pout. "Besides, I am the only one to see you like this."

Lestrade hummed, kissing down Mycroft's cheek to his neck. "Fine, I will put on a robe and get our food. How does that sound?" He asked with a smile, tickling the Government official's side. Mycroft squirmed, smiling with his face scrunched as he tried to keep his pout.

"Fine, that will do." Mycroft said with a light laugh as he smacked at the hand that was tickling him.


End file.
